


Happy Endings

by glindathegood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindathegood/pseuds/glindathegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Queens of Darkness begin their war on Storybrooke, not all goes as planned for Rumpelstiltskin. Now he must join together with the "heroes" in order to fix what he started. Season 4B AU, using some canon elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

There was a small click as the door unlocked and swung open. Rumpelstiltskin stumbled in, suddenly wishing he had his cane. He stayed in the doorway for a moment, looking around at the house he hadn’t seen in months. Dust had collected over much of the house. The only clean objects were the books, and many were strewn about the room. He smiled slightly at the sight as he sat down in a chair, trying to keep his mind on anything other than what had just occurred.  
“You can’t be here,” Moe French had said as soon as Rumpelstiltskin walked into the cold building. Of course he had expected this, but it still stung.  
“She was my wife,” he replied in an icy tone.  
“You didn’t deserve her. Especially after everything you’ve done. It’s your fault she’s dead!”  
“It’s your fault she’s dead.” The words echoed in Rumpelstiltskin’s mind, and he tried to ignore them. But he knew it was true. None of this would have happened if he could have just left things alone and been happy with his life with Belle. Now she was gone. Perhaps, had he not let the Queens of Darkness get so out of control, he could have saved her. If he could have stopped their little rampage before it happened, Belle would not have been caught in the crossfire.  
Now alone, without even his fellow villains for company, Rumpelstiltskin sat wallowing in his own emotions. He vaguely wondered what had happened to the rest of his team after the previous night’s events. A part of him didn’t care, and the other half was calling for revenge. But that was not what Belle would want. Sadly, he picked up the nearest book and thumbed through it for a bit, but put it down as an overwhelming sense of grief washed over him. As he set it back down on the coffee table, he noticed a small object in the place that the book had previously been in. He quickly picked up the sand dollar and waved his hand above it.  
An image sprang to life of a young woman bound to a chair. She looked dirty and disheveled, but he would recognize that face anywhere.  
“Rumple!” Belle called out in a quivering voice.  
“Belle,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. “You’re alive.”  
Cruella strolled into view before Belle could reply. “Oh but not for long, dearie,” she she said, dripping with sarcasm.  
“Don’t you dare touch her!” Rumplestiltskin replied, suddenly venomous.  
“You know, I’m having a strange sense of deja-vu,” Ursula said, sauntering in as she always did. “Anyone else?”  
“You’re definitely not the only one, dear,” Maleficent remarked as she also walked in, blocking Belle from view. “Who knew he had such feelings for his little maid?”  
All three were now standing in formation, each in their trademark outfits from the Enchanted Forest, as if for show.  
“Whatever you want from me,” Rumpelstiltskin uttered. “Leave her out of it.”  
“Oh but what fun would that be? And besides, nothing will be accomplished without a little leverage,” Cruella said.  
“What do you want?” Rumpelstiltskin replied, seething with anger.  
“It’s simple really,” Maleficent began. “All we want is the dagger.”  
Rumplestiltskin gave a small laugh. “That’s not going to happen.”  
“You don’t have much of a choice. Come to the library at midnight, and bring the dagger. Otherwise, you’re going to watch your precious beauty die,” Maleficent threatened.  
Belle tried to speak up from behind the sorceress. “Rumple, no! Don’t do it! I’m not worth you being c-”  
“Shut up, bookworm,” Ursula interrupted, her tentacles poised to choke Belle if she said another word. “We’ll see you then,” she finished, and the picture cut off.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just kind of a sneak peek I guess. If you liked it and want more, please give me some feedback! Constructive criticism is welcome, but there is no need to be rude. Thanks!


End file.
